1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deck construction and particularly to a deck board remover and installation alignment tool which is actuated by a portable drill motor; the device comprises a drill motor attachment having a drill-actuated old board lifter, nail puller and new board straightening aligning, and holding clamp.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Deck floors generally comprise of a series of boards laid side-by-side on top of and perpendicular to the support joists of the deck. The deck boards usually nailed to the joists. For safety and aesthetic purposes, deck boards need to be replaced when they deteriorate. The boards are usually removed with a pry bar. None of the prior art devices provide an electric drill powered device combining tools for removing old deck boards and nails and for aligning and holding a new deck board for installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,232, issued Jun. 18, 1957 to Steffanus, indicates a nail puller which is used with a hand drill. The nail puller comprises a two-part rotational body having an external anchor means, an internal nail-removing helix channel, a chuck-engaging shank, and a nail ejecting passage. The rotational force of the hand drill causes the nail to rise up through the helix channel and out through the ejection passageway.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20070175176, published Aug. 2, 2007 by Lane, describes a deck jig which comprises a decking board installation tool which keeps the space between the edges of the decking boards the same throughout the decking board installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,635, issued Dec. 6, 2005 to Foster, is for a deck board setting assembly which includes a bracket assembly having a channel therein for removably receiving an upper edge of a deck stud. The bracket assembly has a forward side and a rearward side. A pivot rod is rotatably coupled to and extends away from the bracket assembly. The pivot rod is orientated perpendicular to the channel. A lever assembly is pivotally attached to the pivot rod. The lever assembly is selectively rotated in a first direction forward of the bracket assembly or in a second direction rearward of the bracket assembly. A locking assembly is attached to the lever assembly and the bracket assembly for selectively preventing rotation of the lever assembly in the second direction. The lever assembly may be rotated in the first direction such that the lever assembly abuts a loose horizontal board and urges the loose horizontal board away from the bracket assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,927, issued Apr. 12, 1988 to Clancy, provides a mechanical linear force actuator which is light weight and manipulatable and utilizes linear motion for push or pull forces while maintaining a constant overall length. The mechanical force producing mechanism comprises a linear actuator mechanism and a linear motion shaft mounted parallel to one another. The linear motion shaft is connected to a stationary or fixed housing and to a movable housing where the movable housing is mechanically actuated through actuator mechanism by either manual means or motor means. The housings are adapted to releasably receive a variety of jaw or pulling elements adapted for clamping or prying action. The stationary housing is adapted to be pivotally mounted to permit an angular position of the housing to allow the tool to adapt to skewed interfaces. The actuator mechanism is operated through a gear train to obtain linear motion of the actuator mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,136, issued Jan. 18, 2000 to Benudiz, shows a portable fastener removal apparatus for removing an elongate fastener having an axis of radial symmetry from a structure in which the fastener is embedded. The fastener removal apparatus is provided with a housing having an elongate channel which defines a housing axis. The housing is sized and configured to be positionable upon the structure such that the housing axis is coaxially aligned with the axis of radial symmetry. The fastener removal apparatus is further provided with a force transfer member which is movably attached to the housing and has an engagement portion which is concentrically positioned within the channel and formed to releasably engage the fastener. The fastener removal apparatus is further provided with a jack which is attached to the housing and has a force transmission member which is cooperatively engaged to the force transfer member and reciprocally movable along a lifting axis which extends in generally parallel relation to the housing axis. The actuation of the jack, subsequent to the engagement of the engagement portion to the fastener and positioning of the housing upon the structure, results in the movement of the force transmission member along the lifting axis in a direction away from the structure, thereby imparting a lifting force to the force transfer member which moves the engagement portion along the housing axis in a direction away from the structure, thus removing the fastener from therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,169, issued Aug. 18, 1959 to White, claims a power driven automatic bolt puller which includes a threaded shaft having attached thereto a collet for engaging a bolt head and a nut threadingly engaged on the shaft for urging the shaft through a barrel in the bolt puller, the nut being in the form of an elongated sleeve intended to receive the threaded portion of the bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,094,449, issued Apr. 28, 1914 to Lauri, describes a floor clamping device that consists in a hand screw-secured, fined anchor which is joined by a threaded bolt to a turnbuckle coupler, which is in turn joined to a threaded bolt and then to a swivel mounted, plain rectangular head. The turnbuckle coupler is rotated by manipulation of a perpendicularly projecting handle that is placed in one of several holes girdling the turnbuckle coupler.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,787, issued Oct. 13, 1964 to Timmons, discloses a motorized floor jack which pulls floor boards into position and holds them until they are nailed. The device comprises a wheeled frame, a control box, a reversible electric motor, a threaded pulling shaft moved by the motor and a board pulling member attached to the distal shaft end by a chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 131,050, issued Sep. 3, 1872 to Butler, puts forth a spike extractor comprising a standing frame provided with a vertically oriented jack-screw which operates an upright claw-bar provided with a clutch of requisite form and dimension to grasp the head of a railroad spike.
What is needed is an electric drill powered device combining tools for removing old deck boards and nails and for straightening, aligning and holding a new deck board for installation.